haus_gerath_das_lied_von_eis_und_feuer_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alte Nan
Die Alte Nan (engl.: Old Nan) ist eine alte Amme von Haus Stark auf Winterfell, die mittlerweile nur noch Geschichtenerzählerin ist. Es gibt eine TV - Version zur Alten Nan bei Game of Thrones. Charakter & Erscheinung Die Alte Nan ist uralt. Sie hat bereits alle Zähne verloren, geht gebückt und ist fast blind. Sie ist zu schwach, um noch Treppen zu steigen und auf ihrem Kopf befinden sich nur noch vereinzelt Haarbüschel. Eddard Stark lädt in seiner Zeit in Winterfell seine Gefolgsleute abwechselnd zum Essen ein, um sie besser kennenzulernen, sogar die Alte Nan. Sie kann zu fast jedem Stichwort eine alte Geschichte erzählen, wobei sie findet, dass es nicht ihre Geschichten sind, sie sind vielmehr einfach da, auch wenn sie einmal gestorben ist. Ihre Erzählungen werden stets begleitet vom klick-klick-klick ihrer Stricknadeln. Sie ist der Meinung, man könne eine Geschichte auch zweimal erzählen, wenn sie denn gut ist, denn Geschichten sind wie alte Freunde, die man von Zeit zu Zeit besuchen sollte. Die Geschichten der Nan *über Wildlinge: sie sind grausam, handeln mit Sklaven, morden und rauben. Sie verkehren mit Riesen und Ghulen, entführen kleine Mädchen mitten in der Nacht und trinken Blut aus polierten Hörnern und aus menschlichen Schädeln. *über Königsmund: dort gibt es Gespenster und Verliese, in denen schreckliche Dinge passiert sind, dazu Drachenköpfe auf den Mauern. *über das Klettern: es sei einmal ein Junge zu hoch hinaus geklettert und da oben von einem Blitz getroffen worden, sodass ihm anschließend die Raben die Augen auspicken konnten. *außerdem stamme Brans Schwäche für törichte Kletterei von seiner Urgroßmutter Arya Flint aus dem Haus Flint von den Bergen. *über eine Krähe: Bran will die Geschichte nicht hören, aber die Nan deutet an, dass alle Krähen lügen. *über einen Jungen, der Geschichten hasste: Bran will auch diese Geschichte nicht hören. *über Brandon den Erbauer: er hat Winterfell und vielleicht auch die Mauer errichtet. In den Geschichten der Nan verschmelzen alle Brandon Starks zu einer Person, wie Catelyn einmal sagt. *über die Lange Nacht: sie brach vor Tausenden von Jahren an und die Anderen fielen über die Ersten Menschen her, aus dessen Mitte sich der Letzte Held aufmachte, die verschwundenen Kinder des Waldes aufzusuchen, um mit deren Hilfe die Anderen zu besiegen. *über die Anderen: sie kamen aus der Finsternis, sie waren kalt und tot, hassten Feuer, Eisen und Berührung durch die Sonne und jedes Lebewesen mit lebendigem Blut. Sie überrannten Festungen, Städte und ganze Königreiche und ritten auf toten Pferden gen Süden. Dabei führten sie Heerscharen von Erschlagenen an, die sie mit dem Fleisch der Menschenkinder fütterten. *über Raben: sie zitierte gegenüber Eddard oft das Sprichwort "Dunkle Schwingen, dunkle Worte", um zu verdeutlichen, dass die Botschaften, die von Raben überbracht werden, oft schlechte Nachrichten beinhalten. *über Raben und die Kinder des Waldes: sie weiß, dass die Kinder des Waldes den Ersten Menschen einst beigebracht haben, wie man Raben benutzt, um Nachrichten zu verschicken, wobei es früher einmal so war, dass die Raben die Nachrichten tatsächlich gesprochen haben. *über den Eisdrachen. *über die Stufen zur Hölle, die besonders finster sein sollen. *über Winterdorf: wenn der Winter naht, packen die Bauern des Umlands ihre Sachen, verlassen ihre gefrorenen Felder und ziehen in das Dorf direkt vor den Mauern von Winterfell. *über die Gruft: hier sollen Ratten und Spinnen leben so groß wie Hunde. *über Haus Karstark: Es soll von Haus Stark abstammen, sodass in ihren Adern seit hunderten Jahren dasselbe Blut fließt. *über Haus Bolton: sie haben auf ihrer Burg Grauenstein angeblich einen Raum, in dem sie die Häute ihrer Feinde aufhängen. *über Jungen, die sich auf Handelsgaleeren verstecken und in die Welt der Abenteuer hinaussegeln. *über Symeon Sternenauge: der Ritter war blind gewesen und hatte trotzdem mit einem Stock gekämpft, an dessen beider Ende sich eine Klinge befand, mit der er zwei Feinde gleichzeitig töten konnte. *über die Könige des Nordens hat die Alte Nan Bran viele Geschichten erzählt. *über die Kinder des Waldes: sie kannten die Lieder der Bäume, was sie dazu befähigte, wie die Vögel fliegen, wie die Fische schwimmen und mit den Tieren reden zu können. Ihre Musik soll so schön gewesen sein, dass jeder Mensch sofort anfangen musste zu weinen, wenn er sie hörte. *über Haus Stark: sie sagt, in jedem Stark fließe Wolfsblut, in manchen aber mehr als in anderen. *über den Roten Kometen: sie kann ihn nicht mehr sehen, behauptet Bran gegenüber, dass sie ihn riechen könne. Für sie bedeutet er die Ankunft von Drachen. *über Aerion Targaryen: dies ist eine besonders grausame Geschichte, in der sich der Prinz für einen Drachen hält. Es ist eine der Lieblingsgeschichten von Bran. *über Harrenhal: Sie erzählt, wie Harren Hoffartt beim Angriff von Aegon I. Targaryen trotz seiner Festung unterging, weil dicke Mauern und hohe Türme keinen Nutzen haben gegen Drachen. Der böse König Harren hatte sich dort verschanzt, und Aegon hatte seine Drachen losgelassen und die Burg niedergebrannt. Doch die feurigen Geister gehen immer noch in den geschwärzten Türmen um. Manchmal gehen Männer abends ins Bett und werden morgens verbrannt aufgefunden. Außerdem habe Harren Hoffartt beim Bau der Burg Menschenblut unter den Mörtel gemischt. *über einen Mann, der in einer Burg von bösen Riesen gefangen gehalten wird, dann aber fliehen kann, nur um vor der Burg von den Anderen getötet zu werden. *über Mors Umber: wie er seinen Spitznamen erhielt, als er einer Krähe den Kopf abbiss, nachdem sie ihm ein Auge ausgehackt hatte. *über den Morgennebel: das seien die Geister der Toten, die in ihre Gräber zurückkehrten. Sie nannte sie "Morgengeister". *über Leibwechsler: in ihren Geschichten sind das immer böse Wesen. *über Dagmer Spaltkinn: man kann ihn nicht töten; außerdem habe ein Gegner ihm einmal den Kopf mit einer Axt in zwei Teile gespalten, aber Dagmer war nur wütend geworden und hatte die beiden Hälften zusammengedrückt, bis sie verheilt waren. *über Grumkins: sie erfüllen einem drei Zauberwünsche, aber bei dem letzten muss man besonders vorsichtig sein. Sie fertigen auch magische Gegenstände an, die Wünsche erfüllen. *über Riesen: Sie sind überdimensionale Versionen von Menschen, die in gewaltigen Burgen wohnen, mit gigantischen Schwertern kämpfen und Stiefel tragen, in denen ein Junge sich verstecken kann. Außerdem sind sie sehr wild, mischen sich Blut in den Morgenbrei und verspeisen ganze Bullen mit Haut und Horn in einem Stück. *über den Orden der Grünen Männer: die Grünen Männer haben in ihren Geschichten dunkelgrüne Haut und Blätter statt Haare, manchmal auch Geweihe. Außerdem reiten sie auf Elchen. *über die Nachtfeste und all ihre schaurigen Legenden: den Nachtkönig, den Rattenkoch, die Neunundsiebzig Wächter, Danny Flint, König Sherrit, die Lehrjungen, Symeon Sternenauge und die Irre Axt. *über das Land Jenseits der Mauer: Jenseits der Mauer hausen die Ungeheuer und die Riesen und die Leichenfresser, aber sie können nicht durch die Mauer, solange sie steht und die Nachtwache ihren Dienst tut. *über den Titan von Braavos: er ist ein Riese, der den Braavosi gegen ihre Feinde hilft und dafür angeblich mit dem Fleisch hochgeborener Mädchen gefüttert wrden muss. *über Männer, die ihre Jahre überlebt haben und die dann in langen Wintern verkünden, dass sie auf die Jagd gehen wollen, obwohl die Wetterbedingungen dies nicht zulassen. Die Verwandten weinen dann, aber sie lassen die Männer ziehen. *über Winterstürmen, die 40 Tage, ein Jahr oder auch zehn gedauert hatten und angeblich ganze Königreiche unter 30 Meter Schnee begraben hatten. Biographie Sie ist Hodors Urgroßmutter. Außer dem Stallburschen hat sie alle Familienmitglieder überlebt. Sie ist die älteste Frau in Winterfell. Sie kam nach Winterfell als Amme für Brandon, dem Bruder oder Onkel von Rickard Stark, dessen Mutter bei seiner Geburt gestorben war. Dieser Junge starb an der Sommergrippe im Alter von drei Jahren, aber die Alte Nan blieb damals mit ihren Kindern auf Winterfell. Ihre beiden Söhne starben während Roberts Rebellion . Ihre Töchter wurden verheiratet und waren weggezogen und schließlich gestorben. sie hat noch 2 Enkel, Walder und Rickard. Familie Alte Nan * Walder, ihr Enkel, ein Plättner in Winterdorf * Rickard, ihr Enkel, der Wirt des "Rauchenden Scheits" in Winterdorf ** Hodor, ihr Urenkel, ein Stallbursche auf Winterfell, Sohn von Rickard Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Personen des Nordens Kategorie:Romanfigur Kategorie:TV-Figur Kategorie:Amme